1. Field
This invention relates to chain link fences which have a plurality of decorative, elongate slats woven through the links of the chain link fabric of the fence. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved slats comprising means for locking the slats together and retaining the slats in a uniform position along the fencing. Further, the present invention relates to improved slats which are adjustable and expandable in their transverse direction such that the slats can be used to provide improved privacy with any of the various sized chain link fencing.
2. State of the Art
It is well known to insert slats in chain link fences to provide privacy and to improve the appearance of the fence. Unfortunately, there are two rather serious problems encountered in using slats in chain link fencing, first, the slats have a tendency to shift longitudinally after being inserted in the wire fabric of the chain link fence so as to become disarranged and uneven. Disarranged, uneven slats greatly impair the appearance of the fence. The second problem is created because the chain link fabric which is commercially available is woven with chain links of different sizes. Thus, spaces between links through which the slats are fitted have different widths. Heretofore, the slats have been made of in a width which will fit in the chain link fabric made the smallest links. When used in fabric made from larger links, the slat is undersized and does not provide maximum privacy.
Several methods have been proposed to alleviate the first problem, i.e., for securing or attaching the slats in their desired position in the wire fabric of the chain link fence. The slats have been secured to the chain links in the fence by using staples, nails and other fasteners. In addition systems have been proposed for interlocking the slats with channel members or elongate rigid connecting members which run along the length of the fence and which engage the slat members. The installation of such systems is a tedious, time consuming, costly operation. Representative U.S. patents which have been directed to retaining slats in position in chain link fences are:
______________________________________ 2,760,759 3,037,593 4,085,954 2,802,645 3,069,142 4,512,556 ______________________________________
The second problem has defied a simple resolution. Various widths of slats can be used; however, that involves large inventories of the various sized slats. As mentioned previously, the general practice was to provide only one size slat. That size slat was adapted to fit in the spaces formed by the smallest links of chain fabric. When used in chain fabric made from larger links, the slats were undersized and left an open space between the slats which reduced the privacy provided by the slats.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide new and improved slats comprising novel, unique means for retaining the slats at a uniform position along the fencing. A further objective of the invention is to provide new and improved slats which comprise novel and unique means for adjusting the width of the slats and for interconnecting adjacent slats along their longitudinal sides when installed in the fabric of a chain link fence. A still further object of the invention is to provide inexpensive slats which can be used in stacked pairs such that different colors are visible from the two sides of the fence.